My Fault - Eminem
My Fault Lyrics. does the voices of all characters in the song - Eminem as Susan (the girl) - Eminem as Dave - Eminem as John I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault x2 Eminem I went to John's rave with Ron and Dave And met a new wave blonde babe with half of her head shaved A nurse aid who came to get laid and tied up with first aid tape and raped on the first date Susan -- an ex-heroin addict who just stoped usin.was into bosse and alternative music. told me she was about to use it agzin. I said wiat first try this hallucionagin, its better than heroin and the the booze and the gin. come here lets go in here. Who's in the den? (It's me and Kelly) my bad! lets try another room "I don't trust you" shut up slut chew up this mushroom. this will help you get in touch with your roots. We'll get bare-foot but naked and run in the woods. "oh hell might as well try 'em this party is so drag." Oh dag I didn't mean for you to eat the whole bag! (huh) I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault I'm sorry I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault "Yo Sue!" G Get away from me, I don't know you Oh shoot, she's tripping.. G I need to go puke!! (Bleahh!) I wasn't tryin to turn this into somethin major I just wanted to make you appreciate nature. Susan stop crying i don't hate ya. the worlds not against you I'm sorry your father raped ya. So what, you had your coochie in your dad's mouth. Thats no reason to start wiggin and spaz out. she said "Help me I think I'm having a seisure!" I said "I'm high too (bitch) Quit grabbin my T-shirt (let go!) Would you calm down you're startin to scare me. she said " I'm twenty-six years old and I'm not married. I don't have any kids and I can't cook" I'm over here Sue, (hi) you're talkin to the plant, look! We need to get to a hospital 'fore it's too late Cause I never seen no-one eat as many shrooms as you ate. I never meant to give you mushrooms girl whoops I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault it was an accident I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault Susan (wait!) Where you goin? You better be careful G Leave me alone dad, I'm sick of gettin my hair pulled I'm not your dad, quit tryin to swallow your tongue Want some gum? Put down the scissors, 'fore you do somethin dumb I'll be right back just chill baby please? I gotta go find Dave he's the one who gave me these. "John, where's Dave at before I bash you?" J He's in the bathroom; I think he's takin a crap dude! "Dave! Pull up your pants, we need an ambulance There's a girl upstairs talkin to plants choppin her hair off, and there's only two days left of Spring Break, how long do these things take to wear off?" D Well it depends on how many you had? I took three she ate the other twenty-two caps Now she's upstairs cryin out her eyeballs,drinking lysol. "She's gonna die dude." I know and it's my fault! My god! I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world I'm soory Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault what do I do I never meant to give you mushrooms girl I never meant to bring you to my world Now you sitting in the corner crying And now it's my fault my fault My God, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Susan please wake up! Please! Please wake up!! What are you doing?! You're not dead!! You're NOT dead! I know you're not dead! Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP